The collapsing of a steering column may absorb energy that may otherwise be transmitted to an operator of the vehicle. The features include energy absorbing devices that may plastically deform to absorb an operator's kinetic energy during a vehicle impact event. Some energy absorbing devices have fixed energy absorption performance capabilities that may not vary based on operator size, operator position relative to the steering column, vehicle speed, or impulse.